Frayed
by heyparamonday
Summary: E! News has never been so helpful.
1. E! News

**My first story in a while. This is intended to be a multi-chapter story. Not a long one, but still. No copyright infringement intended. Read & Review your little hearts out. **

* * *

><p>Kurt put more clothing into a box, and looked to his friend. He asked, catiously, "Around you sure you really want to move, Quinn?"<p>

The blonde girl looked up from where she had been stacking more boxes, and said, casually, "Yes, I'm sure. I'm twenty-one years old; I think I can handle myself. I handled myself when my parents died, and I can handle myself now."

She sat down, tired.

Kurt joined her, and gave her a big hug, and said, "True. But I'm going to miss you, off in California!"

Quinn playfully pushed her friend away, and said, "I'll miss you too. But enough of this sappy stuff, I need to finish packing!"

Kurt smiled, and then continued his work.

* * *

><p>Cameras flashed with a vengeance, and people were shouting across the red carpet. Brilliantly dressed women and handsome men strolled down the carpet, smiling at the cameras and answering questions.<p>

Lucy stood with her date, her good friend Michael by her side, smiling.

A reporter stuck a microphone out towards her, and asked, "So Ms. Fray, as the director and writer of the film, how do you feel about the reviews so far?"

Lucy smiled a little, and replied, "I think we've been really lucky so far. Most of the films similar to this one are thrown under the bridge for being inadequate, and the positive reception we've received is simply amazing."

The reporter continued, " You say this film is based loosely on you life in Ohio. Was it hard to cast someone for the male lead, J. Lynn, and the female lead, Quinn?"

Lucy replied, "Casting Quinn was easy, I just needed to find someone who I thought reflected me at sixteen to seventeen. J. Lynn was harder, because the love Quinn feels for him and I felt for the real life J. Lynn was very strong, and I needed someone who had the right kind of chemistry with Quinn."

The reporter nodded, and asked again, "Considering you're very young for a director in this business, at twenty five, all the teen girls want to know, who's the real-life J. Lynn? Is he here tonight?"

Lucy felt a stab in the side, and then replied, "To be honest, I haven't seen that boy since I was seventeen, and I've got no idea if he's even still alive."

The reporter raised an eyebrow, and said, "That's a very coy answer."

Lucy flashed a dangerous smile at the camera, as she pulled Michael away, down the red carpet.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the couch, watching the red carpet report. He scanned the screen, searching for a certain blonde young woman.<p>

Finn entered the living room, and then looked at the screen, confused. Kurt didn't normally watch E! News. All he knew about that channel was from what his step-brother told him, and that wasn't very positive reviews.

Finn walked over, and sat down in a chair, next to his brother, and asked, "I thought you didn't like this channel."

Kurt looked at him sharply, and said, "Shh! I'm watching this!"

Finn confused, stayed silent.

Lucy Bray glided on screen, and the reporter began to ask questions.

Finn took one look at the girl, and said, "She's hot. Who's that?"

Kurt laughed a little, and said, "That's Lucy Fray."

Finn raised an eyebrow, and said, "Lucy Fray? What kind of name is that? It kinda sounds like she chopped out half of her last name."

Kurt laughed again, and said, "You have no idea. Now shut up, I want to hear this!"

On screen, the reporter questioned about someone named J. Lynn, and a girl named Quinn.

Lucy's pretty voice carried through the television's speakers, and Finn looked her up and down.

Then, he said, still staring, "You know, she looks kind of familiar."

Kurt said, "Well of course she looks familiar, That's Quinn Fabray!"

Finn raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Wait, I thought she moved to California, like five years ago. How is that her? That girl's name is Lucy Fray."

Kurt groaned, and said, "You are so dumb sometimes, Finn. Lucy is Quinn's real name, and Fray is "Fabray" without the 'a' and 'b'. She started going by that name because she didn't want anyone to recognize her name."

Finn sat back, still confused. "Huh. So what's her movie about?"

"Her sophomore and junior year of high school. She did always say those were the worst two years of her life." Kurt answered.

"Wait, those were the two years we dated." Finn realized, verbally.

Kurt slapped his forehead, and decided not to recognize the statement.

Finn shut up then. Onscreen, Quinn continued speaking.

As Quinn walked off screen, the reporter announced, "And so that's it from Lucy Fray, the director and writer of the new hit movie, New Directions. "

Finn rubbed his face, and Kurt said, "We're going to see her movie."

Finn looked to his brother, and said, "Whatever. But can I bring my new girlfriend, it seems like some kind of chick flick that she'd like. You should bring Blaine too."

"No. You are not bring that ratty girl anywhere near me. Honestly Finn, ever since you and Rachel broke up, you've had awful taste in girls." Kurt said defiantly.

Finn put his hands up in self defense, then looking at the TV again, said, "Quinn's still super hot. Wait, how do you know so much about her?"

"I was ths one who encouraged her to move to California. I'm going next week to visit her. We talk on the phone once a week or so. Not everyone ditches their friends, Finn." Kurt explained.


	2. Overly Solemn Comments

**Another chapter finished, already! I'm feeling really inspired with this story, and unlike my others, I've actually plotted out in my head where I want this story to go. Read your little hearts out!**

* * *

><p>Finn followed Blaine and Kurt into the darkening theater, grumbling to himself. He couldn't believe he had been roped into seeing Quinn's movie.<p>

Emily, his girlfriend, clung to his arm, as they found seats. Emily sat next to Finn, Finn next to Kurt, and Kurt next to Blaine.

The lights dimmed, and the rating appeared on-screen. Finn took a drink of his soda, and groaned under his breath lightly. Emily looked at him, and smiled at her boyfriend.

Finn nodded to her.

Trailers played, dull, romantic comedies, as was the trend. Finn entertained himself by eating popcorn.

* * *

><p>On screen, the camera panned over a view of houses. Finn settled himself down for a long movie.<p>

A cheerleading squad was practicing stunts, as a fierce-looking woman in a tracksuit shouted at them.

The camera focused in on one girl in particular, a blonde one, had a furious look on her face, as she was tossed in the air by two strong girls.

After a few minutes of cheerleading, the squad dissolved, and the blonde girl looked once, out onto the football scene, and the camera focused in on a player, with the number 5. Something clicked in Finn's memory, as the football player locked eyes with the girl, and smiled at her.

Suddenly, the football coach shouted at the player, "J. Lynn! Stop gawking at girls and get back to work!"

Finn took another drink of his soda, when Emily nudged him, and whispered, "Hey, that guy kinda looks like you!"

Finn shrugged, not really caring.

On screen, the scene changed, to a high school hallway. The blonde girl closed her locker, and suddenly, J. Lynn appeared, and took her by the arm, and gave her a hug. He smiled at her, and said, "Hey beautiful".

The girl smiled at him, and spoke, "Hey J. Lynn."

J. Lynn wrapped his arm around her waist, in typical boyfriend manner, and they walked down the hallway together, Then, suddenly looking rather guilty, he said, "So Quinn, um, I need to tell you something, before you hear it from somebody else."

Quinn stopped short, and glared at her boyfriend, and stiffened under his arm. "What?" she said, sharply.

"I, kind of, joined the Glee club. Don't be mad, its just, its complicated", he said, looking guiltier by the second.

"You know that's social suicide, right? People are going to think you're gay now! How can I not be mad? You're going to bring both of us down into the sewers!" she snapped.

J. Lynn tried to bring her in closer for a hug, but she refused him. J. Lynn slowly became angry, too.

"Quinn! This isn't anything to be mad about! Mr. Schuester said I was really good at singing! You can join with me!" he said.

Quinn pushed J. Lynn away, and snapped at him, "No, I won't do it."

J. Lynn lost his temper, and snapped back, "Damnit, Quinn! Why do you have to be so stubborn! You won't even try doing anything new! You're stuck in this stupid bubble, and you won't let me in! You're so damn difficult!"

"Way to attack your girlfriend's self-esteem, J. Lynn" she snapped at him, and walked off, steaming.

J. Lynn looked on in despair.

The camera zoomed in on the front of Quinn, as she stormed down the hallway. Suddenly, a new, mohawked guy appeared, and put an arm over Quinn's shoulder, Quinn shook his arm off as well, and glared at him, snapping, "What do you want, Foster?"

Foster smiled a handsome grin at her, and said, "I saw you arguing with your boyfriend, whose my best friend, I might add, and I came to _comfort_ you."

Quinn glared at him, and said, "Get away from me, Foster. Just because I fought with my boyfriend, it doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you, like e very other girl in the school."

Foster grinned again, and replied in a confident tone, "All the girls say that, babe. You'll come running to my arms, any day now."

Quinn started walking away, and Foster looked on, a strange look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Finn's jaw went slack, and dropped open. He could barely manage to blink his eyes, as more and more startlingly accurate scenes from his relationship with Quinn were showed on screen.<p>

Then, when he regained the use of his jaw, he leaned over, and whispered to Kurt, "Kurt".

Kurt looked over at him sharply, and whispered back sharply, "What?"

"I think J. Lynn is me," whispered Finn.

Kurt laughed a little, and replied, "No, really? I hadn't noticed in the slightest." Finn frowned, and narrowed his eyebrows at his step-brother, who was trying in vain to stifle his giggles. Blaine looked at the pair, confused, but then simply turned back to the screen. Emily was totally engrossed.

When Kurt had calmed down, Finn looked back to the screen. They had been in theater now for over an hour and a half, now.

J. Lynn was sitting in his car, rubbing his eyes. Movie-Quinn joined him, and Finn's heart dropped as he realized what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>"Why are you crying?" she asked, concerned.<p>

J. Lynn wiped his eyes, and replied, "Because I'm breaking up with you."

* * *

><p>Finn found himself unable to watch the rest of the scene, as J. Lynn shouted at Movie-Quinn, and she started to cry. Emily took his hand then, as she had begun to tear up, at the pain.<p>

Another twenty minutes passed, the movie was finished, the relationship between Movie-Quinn and J. Lynn very much unresolved.

Emily wrapped herself around Finn's arm, as they walked out of the theater. As they entered the sunlight, she spoke, to him, "That was such a sad movie! And its a true story, too! Imagine what that poor girl went through!" Finn nodded.

Suddenly, Kurt walked in front of him, and Finn let go of Emily for a moment, and caught up with his stepbrother. Kurt looked at him in surprise.

"I need to see her," he said, rather solemnly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, then asked, "Her?"

"Quinn. Lucy. Whatever her name is now." Finn replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Finn," Kurt said, frightened at the look that was growing in Finn's eyes.

Finn looked to Emily once, then whispered,

"I need to see her. I need to make things right."


	3. Tickets to Misery

**Here's the third chapter, a bit later than the other. I should have the next chapter up by the end of the week, maybe even two by Saturday. I leave Sunday for two weeks, so until then, you'll have to hold yourselves with my other Fuinn stories, like She & Him, and Rushing in Again. But anyway, read & review to your heart's desire. **

* * *

><p>Finn opened the door to the apartment he shared with Kurt, and stepped inside, his step-brother close behind. He headed into the kitchen, and picked up a bottle of water, and opened it, taking a big drink of it.<p>

Kurt stepped past him, walking into the living room, where he flicked on the TV again. Finn joined him a moment later. It was still on E! News, from the day before.

Finn took a seat in the big chair, and looked at his brother, who was changing the channel.

"So when are you going to Los Angeles?"

Kurt looked at him, and replied, "Um, Tuesday," a bit hesitant in his words.

Finn looked at the TV then, and spoke, "So how much do you think a ticket will cost me?"

Kurt sharply turned to him, and snapped, "Finn, I told you. You aren't coming with me to Los Angeles. I'll pass on your apologies, and that will be that. Quinn and you within ten feet of each other is a terrible idea."

Raising his hands up, the tall young man replied, "You telling her will make it less meaningful. I get it now, why she was so upset after Nationals, that she transferred schools. I humiliated her, and I think it's about time I apologize for wasting so much of her time. Besides, it's not like we would beat each other up or something. I would never hit a girl."

Kurt slapped his forehead, and then said, "You are quite possibly the stupidest twenty-five year old I know. Do you think I would be blocking you from going if I thought it was a good idea?" He paused for a moment, and then continued, with a sigh. "Have you told Emily about what's happening?"

Finn shook his head vigorously, and replied, "No. I don't think she'd want to know. It's just, as soon as I saw that movie, something clicked in my head. Like, it all makes sense now. I just need to apologize to Quinn, and then I think I might be able to sleep again, without feeling so damn guilty."

"And what makes you think she'll even want to see your face?" Kurt asked.

Finn shrugged.

* * *

><p>Kurt shuffled his way down the airplane's aisle, avoiding an elderly woman whose legs were sticking out, much to his displeasure. He searched desperately above, for his row number.<p>

Suddenly, his number appeared, and Kurt smiled. He tossed his bag into the overhead compartment, and took his seat. Within a few minutes, he was totally engrossed in his fashion magazine.

Suddenly, the sound of a familiar voice pierced his ears, and Kurt looked up to see the one person he had hoped wouldn't be on the flight.

"Damn it, Finn. How did you get here?" Kurt snapped, as Finn grinned at him, and shuffled past.

* * *

><p>Five hours passed, as the plane flew from New York to Los Angeles, a rather peaceful flight. Kurt glared back at Finn every passing ten minutes or so, to no effect.<p>

As Kurt walked down the hallway stretching from the plane, he paused, and then fell into step next to Finn.

"So Finn, care to explain how you're here?" Kurt asked.

Finn raised an eyebrow, and replied, "Uh, I took the airplane, you saw me."

Kurt slapped his forehead, and said, "No, I mean, how did you get a ticket?"

"Oh, uh, I had some money left over from my bonus a month or so ago." Finn explained. Kurt shook his head in disbelief, as they walked together down to the baggage claim, passing through customs with nothing to declare.

"So what exactly are you planning to do, since we're here now?" Kurt asked.

Finn shrugged, and said, "I don't know. I figured I would just tag along with you, since you're going to see her, right?" Kurt slapped his forehead again, for the millionth time that day. Finn was so thick, sometimes it was unbearable.

* * *

><p>Lucy settled into her seat, and smiled at the interviewer, who was shuffling through her question cards. They had been at this for a while, doing more promotion for her just-released film. It was rather taxing, trying to be everywhere at once in Los Angeles.<p>

The interviewer finally found a card that suited her, and asked, "So Lucy, did the events in your film really happen, like you say they did? Did you really become pregnant at sixteen?"

Lucy nodded, and swallowed down a large gulp, before replying, "Yes, I did. I gave the girl up for adoption, but unfortunately, she died two years ago in a plane crash with her proper mother."

Sadness sparked in the interviewer's eyes, as she spoke, "Oh that must have been very emotional for you. I'm sorry. We'll move on then. I'll have them not air that bit."

Lucy nodded her thanks at the interviewer, who was already reaching for the next question.

"When was the last time you saw the real-life J. Lynn?" she asked.

With a sigh of relief, Lucy spoke, "Not since my junior year of high school. I think he lives in Ohio still, I've really got no idea."

"So it's safe to say you've fully moved on?"

"Absolutely. My relationship with him was the darkest part of my life, and I have no intent on ever seeing him again." Lucy said, confidently. Suddenly, a dark and violent chill crept up her spine, and she shivered it away.

The rest of the interview was strange then, almost fake. Like the line had been crossed, after the baby question, but Lucy was to relieved to care, when the interview had finished.

She stood up, and looked to her phone, as it vibrated, a text message. It was from Kurt. Lucy smiled. A nice week with one of her best friends was exactly what she needed. And according to him, he was on his way to the hotel where he would be staying, and their meeting point.

Lucy left the studio building, a bodyguard trailing her, as always. There was a car waiting for her, and Lucy opened it, and slipped inside. She smiled at the driver, and replied, "Hey Warren. Can you take me to the Embassy Suites by LAX?"

The friendly older man smiled, and said, as the car left the curb, "Right away, Ms. Fray."

A moment passed, and then he asked, "So, what's the big event for tonight? You are meeting someone, no?"

Lucy smiled at him, and replied, "Yes, I'm meeting an old friend from back home."

Warren chuckled, as the car pulled up in front of the Embassy Suites.

Lucy stepped out, leaving her body guard behind, and walked quickly through the entrance. As soon as she stepped through the rotating doors, she spotted the exact man she was looking for.

"Kurt!" she squealed, and Kurt whirled round, and grinned. He ran over, and swept up his best friend in a hug. He released her after a moment, and they started talking, rapidly.

Suddenly, a man appeared, walking towards them. He joined Kurt, and Lucy raised an eyebrow. The man took a deep breath, and said, "Hey Quinn."

Confused, Lucy turned to Kurt, and asked, "Who is this idiot?"


	4. Embaressing Encounters

**Here's the last chapter you will be getting for the next two weeks, I'm sorry! This chapter kind of jumped shark a little bit, don't hate me. The big confrontation will probably happen later on. Also, when I return from my trip, I'm going to try one of those iPod song challenges on Fuinn, so keep your eyes peeled for that in the future. Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>The strange man took another step towards Lucy and Kurt, and she backed away a second, before asking Kurt, "No, really, who is he?"<p>

Kurt shot a sympathetic look to the man, before turning to Lucy, and saying. "I've got no idea. Must be some crazed fan." Lucy nodded, and the man spoke again.

"Shut up, Kurt! You aren't helping anything! Look, Quinn, I know you know who I am, and stop this crap."

Lucy narrowed her eyebrows, and she felt a surge of annoyance flow through her. Being interrogated by a strange man wasn't really the way she had expected seeing Kurt again. She spoke, "Look, just go away. You don't know the slightest about me, obviously and if you speak like that again, I'll have you hauled away or beat you myself."

The man put up his hands in defeat, as Lucy's bodyguard stepped through the doorway, staring him down. The man backed away.

Kurt sighed, and said, "Wait, Lucy, I know who he is, don't have him hauled off. I'll explain everything in a minute. Let's just go somewhere more private then the lobby of this hotel" Lucy looked at him, raising an eyebrow, but nodded to her bodyguard, who glared at the man again, before retreating

* * *

><p>.<p>

A few minutes later, Lucy, and Kurt piled into the car that she had rented out.

Kurt sighed a little, and asked, "So, do I get to call you Quinn, or Lucy in private?" Lucy smiled, and replied, "It doesn't matter, and although being honest; no one calls me Quinn anymore. Being called that by that guy kind of threw me off." She shot a pointed look to Kurt, expecting his explanation.

Rubbing his forehead for a second, Kurt sighed again, before speaking.

"So, back in New York, I dragged Finn along to see your movie. He wasn't excited in the slightest, but once we got out of the theater, he started babbling some garbage about apologies, and he demanded he come with me to see you. And he had the money, so…"

Lucy's expression changed from one of slight annoyance to guilt, as she filled in the blanks. She asked, a little breathlessly "So, that was Finn?"

Kurt nodded, and she groaned. "Why do I feel like I suddenly re-entered high school? I'm so embarrassed now," she said, with regret deep in her voice.

Shrugging, Kurt put a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, it's not like you've seen him since high school, anyway." He said, trying to comfort her.

Lucy looked at him oddly, and replied, "You played along with it, too! Jesus!"

Trying to explain, Kurt said, "I wasn't really sure what to do…"

Lucy groaned again, and said, "This all got really crazy, really fast. But I'll talk to Finn later, honestly, all I want to do is go eat dinner, I've been hopping all over the city all day."

Kurt nodded, his insides churning at the thought of what he had just opened.

* * *

><p>Lucy twirled her fork in her empty bowl, and took a drink of her tea, as she looked at Kurt, and asked, "So, what did you mean when Finn said he wanted to apologize? I just want to get it all cleared up before I go step into his crazy again."<p>

He answered, trying not to make eye contact, "It was something about apologizing for his actions and humiliation." Lucy nodded disbelief in her eyes. "Huh. That's weird. So, tomorrow, I'll be free of my chains and driver, because my car should be out of the shop, and we can go shopping."

Kurt smiled at the idea of shopping in Hollywood, and then nodded his whole-hearted agreement.

Lucy sighed, as she paid the bill, and stood up, Kurt close behind.

Ten minutes passed, and Kurt was delivered outside of the Embassy Suites, with the promise of a call and a pickup in the morning for their shopping trip. He waved as he watched one of his best friends go, and then walked back into the hotel.

Pressing a button in the elevator, he waited patiently as the doors dinged, and opened on his floor. Kurt strolled down to his and Finn's room, and opened the door with a keycard. Finn was fast asleep on his bed. The other bed was still perfectly neat, untouched since housekeeping.

Kurt closed the door behind him, trying to be quiet, but was unsuccessful, as he tripped over a cable, with a loud yelp.

Finn's eye opened with a start, and he sat up, dazed. "Kurt? What are you doing?" he asked. Kurt waved a hand nonchalantly, and replied, "Nothing."

Finn rubbed his eyes vigorously, then looked at his brother, and said, "So, thanks for siding with Quinn earlier." Looking up at the ceiling, Kurt said, "Her name is Lucy, not Quinn." Finn raised an eyebrow.

Kurt sat down on his bed, and said, "Look, Finn, I don't think it's a good idea to be here. She was very embarrassed for having yelled at you like that, but I don't think she particularly wants to talk to you. So maybe you should just stay away."

Finn frowned, and said, "Bullshit. I didn't come all this way for nothing. I told you, I'm going to apologize to her for real, and make things right. And you won't stop me. So, what are you doing tomorrow? I'm coming too, of course. Sitting around in this hotel room is seriously the most boring thing ever."

Kurt felt a pit drop in his stomach, as he replied, "Shopping. We're going shopping. But I don't think that's the place for this dramatic scene you seem so intent on making." Finn shrugged.

The rest of the conversation was stiff, as Kurt readied himself for bed, and climbed in, turning out the lights.

* * *

><p>Images of Quinn drifted through Finn's head, as he laid down, staring at the very dark ceiling. She was so beautiful, even eight years after he had last seen her.<p>

The instant she had entered the hotel, Finn had recognized her. The more Finn thought about it, the more he saw the enchanting eyes and incredible smile he had fallen for so long ago.

* * *

><p><em>The students piled into the choir room, taking their places, for the first time of their senior year. A few moments later, as typical, Mr. Schuester entered, looking strangely happy. He put his shoulder bag down on his chair, and a small velvet box showed its top, but no one commented. <em>

_Mr. Schuester smiled as he looked at his class, who were talking amongst themselves as if the three-month vacation had never happened. But then a sickening feeling hit him as he thought through the news he had to deliver. _

"_Welcome back, New Directions!" he said, upbeat. _

_The class laughed, and greeted him as well. _

"_Well, I've posted our audition list, and this year, more then ever we need to fill spots." Will continued. _

_Rachel frowned, and replied, "Why is it so much more important this year? We're all here, and more then enough to qualify for any competition."_

_Will shook his head, and suddenly, the atmosphere of the room changed, as they realized something was wrong. _

_Rubbing his forehead, he said, "The number has been raised this year from twelve to fourteen, to increased glee-club membership. But along with that, a fundamental member of this club has left us. ."_

_He sighed for a moment, then continued, "Quinn has transferred to a new district, and will not be joining us this year."_

_The room went silent, as they looked around, confirming his remark. Quinn was achingly missing, and not one had noticed. _

_Finn sat back, stunned. Then he said, "Why?"_

_Mercedes turned around in her chair, and snapped at him, tears in her eyes, "Like you don't know, Finn!"_

_Finn, even more confused at her violent response, rubbed his forehead, something aching inside him, now._

* * *

><p><em>The room would never be complete again. <em>


	5. Midnight Train Going Nowhere

**Well, this chapter stinks. I'm sorry for such a long wait, it's been a crazy summer so far. My writer's block triples during the summertime, anyways. Enjoy, read, and review!**

* * *

><p>Pouring the rest of the beer Lucy hadn't finished into the sink, she tossed the bottle into the recycling. It was late, very late, past one in the morning. Kurt had only just left her house, and she was tired to the bone. It was definitely time for bed.<p>

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed as the director first brushed her teeth, then got changed into her routine pajamas; sweatpants, a t-shirt, and hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head. Very classy, really, in her opinion. It was a tradition she had carried on from highschool.<p>

Lucy turned out the lights in her bedroom, and buried herself under the covers. The warmth and comfort soon threatened to sweep her up in sleep, and she let herself begin to shut off. It had been a long day, and Lucy worked hard. Sleep was an escape from her real-life, away from all the promotion and reporters and photographers and directing and responsibilities. A minute passed, and Lucy was fast asleep, breathing softly in the silence of her bedroom.

The silence was shattered in an instant, when the doorbell rang. Lucy's eyes snapped open, and she was not happy. Muttering under her breath as she turned on the light and stumbled over to the door, Lucy left her bedroom, headed for the front door. Who was calling on her on this time of night?

If it was a photographer, she was going to punch them squarely in the nose, she decided.

Not bothering to fix her messy appearance, Lucy opened the door.

* * *

><p>In that instant, Finn realized he was absolutely insane, and absolutely correct<p>

The door opened, to reveal Quinn, looking incredibly beautiful and obviously restraining anger. He offered her a small smile, and said,

"Hey Quinn."

* * *

><p>Lucy raised an eyebrow at the man standing in front of her door. He looked a little drunk, and a lot crazy. She stepped back a little, and snapped, "You've got the wrong person. No Quinn lives here."<p>

She started to close the door, but the man put his hand on the door, and said with hurt in his eyes, "Quinn, it's me, Finn."

Lucy looked over the man, and realized this was indeed the man who had approached her in the lobby the other day. Except now, he was much more frightening. She frowned at him, and said, "You're absolutely insane. As much as I adore having high school reunions at my front door, I'm tired and it's late. I don't really want to talk right now. Goodbye."

She made another move to close the door, but again, Finn stopped her. He said, with hurt in his eyes that told so much, "Please, Quinn, this can't wait". She frowned at him, and snapped, "What?"

"I'm sorry"

Lucy laughed sourly, and said, "Oh well, that made everything better. Bye now" She shut the door then, and Finn didn't have the spirit to stop her. He stared sadly at the door, and then confidently knocked again.

The door flew open, Lucy's face bright red with anger, and she snapped, "Go away!"

Finn stepped forward, and said, "Look, I'm not just sorry for being here right now, I'm sorry for everything that I ever did to you. For choosing Rachel over you twice, for ruining your love-life, and any chance you had with Puck. I'm sorry for ruining those four years of your life. I saw your film, and it just, touched something inside me. I've been an asshole to you the entire time I've known you, and I'm so sorry" He finished his heart-felt speech with a violently pounding heart.

Lucy's expression softened a little, but she said, "That's very nice of you. I'm going to bed now, please don't come back again." She paused, and then finished, "My name isn't Quinn, and it never has been." She shut the door then, but as she did, she heard Finn say,

* * *

><p>"Well, you're going to be Quinn Hudson when we get married, so you better get used to it now."<p> 


	6. Los Angeles

**Did this really just happen? Did I really just update this story? Is this real life? I finally found my way back here, and whipped this up for you gorgeous little pancakes that have been patiently waiting for another chapter. Reviews would be lovely for my first time back (:**

* * *

><p>Twenty-four months passed.<p>

Lucy stopped calling Kurt shortly after he and Finn departed from California. At first she dodged his phone calls, emails, and texts by declaring herself too busy with her film to call, but soon she stopped replying all together.

She justified it to herself easily, and dedicated her efforts towards writing a new film, this time a work that was noticeably less autobiographical. A science-fiction thriller featuring a young woman living in a laboratory designed to be a weapon in a raging war.

It enthralled Lucy. Something so alien from her true life appealed to the woman who had suffered so much. She spent eight months on the script, and at her third pitch meeting, a film company decided to put the film into production. With the whirlwind process of a production at her fingertips, Lucy met a sweet man who ran his own recording studio by the name of Jeremy, and they soon fell in love.

Jeremy proposed after eight months together, and they were married after a 5-month long engagement. It was a happy little ceremony, and Lucy found herself incredibly happy for the first time in and years. It was not long before Lucy forgot all about the small-town boy that had camped out on her porch late into the night and had sworn they would be married.

* * *

><p>Three sharp knocks on the door rattled the wooden door easily, creating a racket. A moment passed, before the knocks sounded again, impatient. The noise reached the ears of the man passed out face down on the ratty couch that dominated the center of the living room. The apartment was small, and incredibly dirty, on par with a college dorm or a grubby New York apartment.<p>

With a groan, he rolled on his side, and the three sharp knocks sounded again. With one grubby hand, the man rubbed his eyes, and then forced himself upright. He was dressed only in a pair of dirty and stained gray sweatpants, it was clear to see he hadn't showered in a few days.

The man stumbled over to the door, and opened it, wincing at the bright sunlight that pierced his eyes. His hangover was painful.

Kurt narrowed his eyebrows sharply at his brother. "Finn," he said sharply, analyzing the mess of a man that stood before him. "Get dressed. We have a flight in two hours." Finn rubbed his eyes again, too tired and confused to form coherent sentences for a moment.

"Flight? What? What are you doing here? Where…where are we going?" he asked, retrieving a pair of sunglasses from the floor and putting them onto his face to shield his eyes from the painful sun.

"Los Angeles," said Kurt flatly. "Now go put on a clean pair of pants and a shirt, shave your face, and let's go." Finn planted himself firmly, and then replied, "Tell me why first."

"Dad had another heart attack while on vacation with Carol, he's in the hospital. The doctor said he doesn't have much time," came the flat reply.

* * *

><p>Taking Lucy's hand within his own, Jeremy led his wife to the doorway of the pretty little home they shared together. Lucy smiled at him, and reached up gently to kiss him, and Jeremy swept her into a quick hug. He smiled at her, and then said, "I'll see you tonight. Do you want Chinese or Indian?"<p>

Lucy picked up her purse and keys, and then turned back to her husband, and replied, "Hmm. Chinese, please. Bye!" She kissed him again lightly, flashing him a smile as she opened the door, and stepped outside into the bright Los Angeles morning. The air wasn't particularly smoggy today, a fact that cheered Lucy slightly.

She was headed back to set today, one of the last days of filming in Los Angeles. Soon, the set would be moving to Switzerland for a month, and Lucy was due to travel with them, as both the director and writer of the production.

Opening the door to her car, Lucy slipped inside, and started the engine. After closing the door, Lucy put the car into drive, and pressed her foot down on the accelerator, leaving the parking lot.

* * *

><p>When Finn pushed open the door to the hospital room that contained his stepfather, his heart sank. This sigh was stunningly familiar. His mother, sitting beside Burt, holding his hand, who clearly had been crying looked up as he and Kurt shuffled into the room.<p>

"Mom," he started, but Kurt looked to him sharply, silencing him. Kurt took a seat across from Carole, and took his father's gentle hand within his own. Burt seemed to have aged a hundred years since the last time Finn had seen him, new age lines creased his gentle face, he was a sickly white shade, thin and weak.

Finn took a seat beside his mother, and hugged her deeply as the gravity of the situation finally began to settle in on him. His stepfather was dying, in a strange city, with hardly any family around, a result of the vacation that was supposed to be his 10 year anniversary gift with Carole.

The Hudson-Hummel family sat together for three hours in the hospital room, speaking very little. It soon grew to be late, and Carole fell into an unhappy sleep, with her hand still intertwined with Burt's.

Finally, a nurse entered the room to do a routine check-up, and said gently to the grieving family, "I'm sorry, but visiting hours have ended for the day, Mr. Hummel needs to rest. We will alert you of any changes, and you can return in the morning" Carole looked up, crazy in her eyes, but Finn took her hand within his own, and Kurt said, "Thank you, we'll get out of your hair."

All three of them had tears in their eyes as they departed the hospital, headed to the local hotel that Kurt had rented a room from.

And through all the time that followed, Finn felt the only stable part of his life being torn to shreds.

* * *

><p><strong>On a side note, if you recognize the juxtaposition in this chapter, extra points to you. And I actually wrote a screenplay during my time off, and if any of you are interested in reading it, please do let me know. My writing has developed considerably since the last time I wrote for this website. <strong>


	7. Coffee

**Another chapter? Gosh I'm feeling generous. I might even knock out another one by next week if you guys like this one. The rest of the story is not going to be so pretty as some of my past writings, so fair warning to you. Reviews make me happy and want to write more :)**

* * *

><p>The news of Mr. Hummel's passing came around 3:30 AM that night, the victim of another heart attack.<p>

The phone call came shortly afterwards.

Finn slumped to the floor; his eyes squeezed tightly together, head in his hands. Carole sobbed quietly in the bathroom, and Kurt sat in stony silence, tears dripping down his cheeks. It was some time before they made their way to the hospital, for Carole to collect Burt's death certificate and sign some other papers. Not one spoke for the entirety of the pilgrimage, except for Carole's sobs as they made their way down to the morgue.

Burt's face was cold and white in the grip of death, but a gentle smile still lined his face.

* * *

><p>A delightful odor hit Lucy's nose as soon as she crossed over the threshold of her home.<p>

She made her way carefully to the kitchen, where she could see her husband busily stirring something that smelled delicious in a pan on the stove. She smiled as Jeremy turned as spotted her. He encircled Lucy in a warm hug, and he said, "Welcome home."

Lucy reached up and kissed him lightly, and then released her husband, and surveyed the impressive display of cooking that he had been working on. "Have you been hiding your culinary prowess from me?" she asked with false anger. Jeremy held his hands to the air, and said pleadingly, "No! I was just waiting for us to be married before I revealed my talents to you, so you wouldn't slob off on me." Lucy giggled, and kissed her husband once more, before replying, "I am not a slob. But seriously, this looks amazing and I love you"

The happy couple set out their Chinese on the table, and settled down together. They talked and laughed, the love evident between them.

They had a good relationship, comfortable and easy, but still spontaneous on occasion. They were a good match. It was a good life for Lucy.

After dinner, they cuddled together while watching a movie, and settled into bed. Lucy was required to be on set at 5 AM the following morning, much to her husband's displeasure.

By the time her alarm went off, Lucy was already up and in the shower, determined to be ahead of schedule. The earlier she got to set, the fast they could get to work, and the faster she could come home and spend time with her husband before the filming moved on the weekend.

She stopped at a random 24-hour coffee shop before heading to set, which was surprisingly crowded for the time of day. To her slight annoyance, Lucy slid into line, impatient to collect the coffee that was sure to make her completely awaken.

* * *

><p>Finn left Carole and Kurt at the hospital, unable to bear the reality of his beloved step-father's death any longer. He decided on a coffee house, to get a drink and collect his thoughts. The longer he spent away from the heavy grief that he felt weighing him down with every step, the better Finn would feel returning to his family.<p>

Long gone was the foolish boy, not-so-fresh out of college, and too lazy to get a job, covered in stains of meals past.

The man stepped into line behind some woman, with a high blonde ponytail. He stood, staring at the ground and contemplating his thoughts, as the line slowly inched forwards. When it came time for the woman in front of him to order, the sound of her voice made him cringe.

"Can I get a small double-shot latte?"

"And your name?"

"Lucy."

Finn tried to turn his head, but as Lucy finished paying for her coffee, she stepped back, and for the first time, looked behind her.

Their eye contact made him burn. A flash of pain came upon him, and for the first time, tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.

Lucy's face twisted into a snarl, and as she started to spit out a rude remark, she noticed the sadness in his eyes. She said, gently, "Is something wrong?"

His voice was strangled and full of emotion. "It's Burt. He's gone." A sob escaped him, and then another, as the tears started to flow freely.

And to his surprise, Lucy hugged him tightly, her arms linked around him like so many times in the past, and he sobbed once, then twice, buried in her hug.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Finn," she whispered.<p> 


	8. Calling Card

__**Just got back from a football game and I remembered I finished this last night, so I decided to post the new chapter! Significantly longer then the last one, this chapter is lighter on the Finn/Quinn angst, as requested. The story will be concluding soon, so read and review, you beautiful little pancakes! **

* * *

><p><em>Finn pushed open the door to the hallway, anxiety creasing his face. A bell sounded, signaling the beginning of lunch, to his relief. There were far too many things whizzing around in his head. Football, a girlfriend, and glee club were all so complicated. It just didn't make any sense. <em>

_He stepped into the hallway, and was greeted by the appearance of Quinn, who looked upset. And his heart broke once again, as he remembered the awful thing he needed to tell her. _

"_Hi," he said. _

"_Hi," came her breathless reply. Finn managed a half-smile, as he tried to steel himself into saying what needed to be said. _

"_Can we be in love again?" asked Quinn, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, her barely-pregnant belly vaguely outlined by a delicate and lacey white shirt. _

"_I have to tell you something first," he said, in a mixture of emotion. "I want us to be honest with each other no matter what."_

"_You can tell me anything," she said, a look of horror slowly seeping onto her face. _

_Finn managed another weak smile, and said, "Cool, uh, it's not really even that big a deal. I mean, I didn't actually do anything. But, the other night when you were babysitting, I kinda went over to Rachel's house". _

_A slight gasp escaped Quinn's mouth, and he was sharply reminded why he loved her so much, and why this was so hard. _

"_But nothing happened," he continued. "I was worked up about us fighting, and she put on this really weird cat-woman suit and so I think something could've happened, but, it didn't. Because I only want to be with you."_

_Emotion flitted across Quinn's face, but then she replied in the same tone, "It's alright. Thank you for being honest with me."_

"_I love you Quinn." _

_Finn pulled Quinn into a deep hug, as she whispered back, "I love you too."_

* * *

><p>Their embrace was deep and meaningful, as Finn tried to clear his tears. Eventually, Lucy loosened her grasp on his torso, as did he, and she stepped back a little to survey the man in front of her.<p>

The man behind Finn scowled at her, to which she narrowed her eyes, and gave him the glare she had perfected during her days as a cheerleader that had made so many cringe in fear and move out of her way. This man was no different.

Lucy brushed Finn's shoulder, and he moved to the side a little, wiping his eyes of the tears.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently, stepping a little closer to him. "When did it happen?"

His voice was deep with emotion as he replied, "A couple hours ago."

And Lucy too felt a deep pang of regret and grief. Burt had always been so kind, the few times they had spoken. She had prayed for him when he had had his first heart attack, and she would pray for his soul again, despite having given up most of her faith long ago.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked gently.

Finn shook his head, sniffling once, and wiping away the last of his tears from his eyes, but the grief remained visible in his face.

"I uh, I think I'll should probably go now," he said. "We're kinda making a scene, and I think I should be with my family. And I haven't gotten any coffee."

Lucy let out an exasperated breath, and said, "We've always been good at having emotional moments in public, Finn." She tried to offer a half-smile, but soon shut herself down. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, impatiently reminding her of the work she was soon to be late too. She collected her coffee from the counter, and promptly hesitated before leaving the coffee shop.

Making up her mind, Lucy scribbled her phone number onto a napkin, and placed it in Finn's rough hands, and said, "If you or Kurt or your mom need anything, just call me, okay?"

He nodded at her, and Lucy turned to leave, just barely catching his voice.

"Thank you, Quinn."

* * *

><p>Lucy was inevitably late to set.<p>

She hurriedly parked her car in the spot reserved for her, and made sure to grab her bag that contained the shooting script she had previously written, as well as all of her notes.

Assistants milled about the set, running errands for the producers, actors, set designers, and all the people who had more authority then they did. Lucy's personal assistant, Ruth, appeared at her side moments after Lucy made her way through the busy set, to where the cameras were still set up from the previous day's filming.

She reclaimed her perch in director's chair, and accepted the megaphone that Ruth offered her. "Thanks, Ruth," she said wearily. The encounter at the coffee shop had had a considerable effect on her. "Can you double-check the flight arrangements for me today?" Ruth nodded, and disappeared just as quickly as she had arrived. She was an invaluable asset to the production.

Lucy brought the megaphone to her mouth, and then straightened up, before pressing the button, and calling into the speaker, her voice amplified all around the set, "All crew please return to the soundstage for shooting. Shooting has resumed for the day, thank you."

Clicking off the speaker button, she gently placed the megaphone onto the ground, while the camera crew became to appear, taking their positions at their cameras. Soon the designated actors arrived, and it was time to begin the day's filming.

But try as she might to distance herself from the morning's encounter, the rattling image of a weeping Finn Hudson remained glued to Lucy's conscience throughout the day.

* * *

><p>It took Finn some time to make his way back to the hospital, first collecting the coffee he had ordered, and then shuffling about the streets for a long while, trying to lose himself. But when his phone rang, a worried Kurt asking him to come back to the hospital, Finn tossed his empty coffee cup into a trash bin, and started walking in the general direction of the hospital, wiping his nose and eyes of the sadness that had permeated his face.<p>

He met with his stepbrother and mother outside the hospital, and they walked back to the hotel together, Carole sniffling and trying to keep herself together with every step.

Twelve hours later, Finn sat in the large office chair that resided next to the desk in his hotel room. He had Rubix cube in hand, and was absently playing with it as he gently pushed himself to the left, and then the right. Kurt was out, picking up some take-out, while Carole was sleeping in the other room the family had paid for.

The door rattled, and then was opened with a _beep_ as the key card was pulled out. Kurt pushed open the door with his back, his arms full with two bags of takeout Chinese.

Finn stood up; tossing both the Rubix cube and the jacket he had been wearing onto one of the two beds, a little piece of paper fluttering out and down to the floor. He took the bags from his brother, and put them onto the little foot table, and opened one, relishing in the smell of the warm food.

Kurt sighed deeply, and opened the other bag, before looking down to the ground. "You dropped something," he said, leaning down to pick up the paper. For a moment, his eyes scanned the paper, and a deep scowl developed on his tired face.

Finn looked to him, confused, and tried to reach for the paper, but Kurt kept it out of his grasp with startling speed.

"You scumbag. What is wrong with you?! What kind of person are you to be getting some girl's phone number after what happened today?" he shouted, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he flipped the paper over, revealing what Lucy had written to Finn earlier that day.

_1-310-332-8884_

_-Call Me_

Putting up his hands defensively, Finn said, "No, I swear, it's not that! I went to get coffee this morning and I just ran into Quinn, and uh, I was really upset, and crying and stuff and she saw me and I told her what happened and she hugged me and told me to call her if any of needed anything."

Kurt frowned at him, and replied, "Don't you dare try to play this off by using Quinn. You have been such an awful person to that girl, you really messed up. And, dammit, you managed to completely destroy my friendship with her! Do you know what its like to have one of your best friends suddenly pretend you don't exist? You've always done this! And frankly, I believe a word of your shit."

"Kurt," Finn started, but Kurt cut him off.

"Fuck you, Finn. My dad is _gone_, and all you can do is make excuses for being a scumbag. I'm sick of this shit," Kurt said, angrily. He turned, and left the hotel room, slamming the door behind him. Finn only looked on in despair.

Sometime later, Kurt found himself in a lovely little park, with the setting sun framing the scene nicely over the pond. It did little to calm his mood, as he sat down on a bench, and pulled out the piece of paper he had found earlier, and dialed the number on his phone.

The phone rang, once, then twice, and three times, and then someone picked up.

"_Fray Productions, Mrs. Fray's assistant speaking, how can I help you?"_


End file.
